What if
by Skylar.Lian.May.Coulson
Summary: Agents of Shield and Avengers AU. What if Skye never grew up in the foster system? What if Coulson and May were Skye's parents? You never know. Basically a fic where Coulson and May raised Skye to be a badass agent. Rated T just in case. Currently on haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I love the idea of Phil, Melinda, and Skye as a family, but there is just not enough fanfics about it so why not make one? Let me know what you think and enjoy! P.S. I know the mission in Bahrain happened in 2008, but let's just move it 8 years earlier so Skye can be older during the avengers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the Marvel TV shows or movies.**

Melinda May came back from Bahrain different, she lost a part of herself. She was going to get a divorce with Coulson, it wasn't because she didn't love him anymore, it was because she couldn't stand the feeling of someone so close to her, touching her hand. But then the two stupid pink lines appeared on the pregnancy stick.

One year ago if someone told Melinda May that she would be sitting in the bathtub in the bathroom of her house, having her trainee helping her giving birth to her daughter while her husband and the director of SHIELD is fighting off a bunch of assailants trying to get to her, she would have glared at that person and threatened to reassign them to work in Antarctica pulling night shifts, guarding Blonksky's Cryo-cell (got the reference from " A Different Start " by chloeyo on ).

" She's almost here, May, " Maria told the soon-to-be mother, " Just one more push! "

Coulson and Nick finally came into the bathroom just in time to see the newborn baby girl come into the world as SHIELD reinforcements had arrived and helped fight off the assailants.

Phil Coulson and Melinda May were two of the best and well-trained agents in SHIELD, but no training in the world could have prepared them for the challenge they are going to face.

All the sufferings in the mornings and all the pain Melinda went through during her birth were gone as soon she held her newborn baby girl in her arms for the first time in her life.

Melinda " The Cavalry " May was never one to show emotions, she was the badass SHIELD agent who could take down ten trained agents with one hand behind her back. However, when she looked down at her daughter's big chestnut brown eyes, she let a few tears roll down her face.

"What's her name? " Fury asked as soon as he rushed into the bathroom with the medic and saw his god-daughter.

Phil and Melinda looked at the director of SHIELD and then looked back at their daughter and said together, " Skylar Lian May-Coulson "

After passing her daughter to her husband next to her, she looked at Maria and said seriously, " Maria, as you know besides Nick, Natasha and Clint, you are one of the people closest to us, " then she looked in Phil's teary blue eyes as if asking him to continue, so he said, " we would be honored if you could become Skye's god-sister. "

Looking back at both of her mentors (though Coulson was not her SO, he was mostly there when May was training her or when they were out on a mission), Maria can feel a few tears threatening to fall. Not trusting her own words right now, she immediately nodded.

As May was being transferred on to the gurney, she looked down at their little miracle, both thinking the same thing, that from now on their lives will be one hell of a ride, especially if Natasha and Clint are her Aunt and Uncle.

**Updated and edited on 16th February.**

**A.N. is just the first chapter, I promise that the chapters from now on will be a lot longer. Sorry if there are any misspellings and grammar corrections. Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.1 Thank you so much for the follows and review. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**A.N.2 This chapter is about leaving May alone at home with Skylar for the first time and it is set six months after Skye was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the Marvel TV shows or movies.**

It has been six months since Skylar was born.

"Fury just called, I have to go to the triskelion. Clint and Tasha have a new mission and Maria threatened Fury that she'll quit if she has to be their handler for one more day." Coulson said while putting on his tie.

It was one in the afternoon and Skye had just finished her milk and was asleep on their bed.

"Mel?" Coulson's voice pulled her from her thought. Her husband looked at her with concern, " Are you ok? I can ask Fury for one more day if you want."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you can go to work," she looked at her husband in the eye, "I'll be fine," she reassured one more time, though her face does not say the same thing.

"Mel, are you sure?" Coulson asked her one more time.

"Yeah," she gave him a fake smile. She has been dreading this day for months. The look he gave her in return told her that she wasn't fooling him. With a resounding sigh, she continued, " She hates me unless I need to feed her, every time when I hold her, she cries and kicks around."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, "you'll be fine, Skye doesn't hate you," he continued, "besides, it's only a few hours, don't stress about it, ok?"

May just nodded in return.

Coulson just went and grabbed his car keys and wallet. "I have to go now, or else I'll be late. I love you, Mel"

"Love you too," she gave him a kiss, then watched him disappear out the door.

After a moment, May went back upstairs and looked into their bedroom. Skye was half-awake crawling on their bed wearing that ridiculous Captain America onesie that her husband insisted she wears.

"Hey Skye," May said while turning on the television and putting on a cartoon show.

Seeing Skye didn't respond to her, she just went straight back to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine from the cabinet and poured herself a small glass. She is definitely going to need it if she is going to survive this day.

It wasn't that Melinda didn't like being a mother. Sure it was not an easy pregnancy, she suffered from horrible morning sickness and a lot of disgusting food cravings, but after 38 weeks, Skylar Lian May-Coulson made her way into the world kicking and screaming.

As soon as she held her baby girl for the first time in her arms, all that suffering she has been through was worth it. Her baby girl was perfect.

So no, she loved her baby girl and she loved being a mother. It's just that it broke her heart that she had not yet formed a connection to her daughter in the past six months. To Melinda, it seems like Skye wanted nothing to do with her, she felt like she was a complete stranger to her own daughter.

With a sigh, she finished her cup of wine and put it in the sink and washed all the dirty dishes from lunch. After drying everything, she went back upstairs to their room to check on Skye.

What she saw had her heart dropped into her stomach.

Skye was fully awake standing on the bed by herself and watching the television. Melinda stood at the doorway, frozen, looking at her daughter with surprise. Skye never stood on her own before.

Melinda smiled brightly at her daughter. She tried to hold her tears back, but she still let out a happy sob while walking towards the bed.

To make things better, Skye turned her attention to Melinda and gave her a toothy grin and squealed, "Momma!" and wrapped her arms around Melinda.

Skye nuzzled her face into her mother's neck as she wrapped her tiny arms around Melinda.

To Melinda, this was the best thing that has ever happened to her. All the worries that her daughter hates her immediately disappear as soon as those words come out of her daughter's mouth.

* * *

That night, Coulson came back really late, around 12 o'clock. Skye was already asleep in her crib and May was sitting on their bed reading a book.

"Hey, how was your day?" Coulson asked while changing into his pajamas, he continued "And don't try and lie to me, I can see the grin on your face."

"You were right, Skye doesn't hate me and she just said her fir-" she was cut off by Skye crying in the crib next to their bed.

"Momma, momma!" Skye cried out loud while standing up in the crib.

"Did she just-" Coulson said but she was cut off by May.

"Just said momma and stood up on her own for the second time today," May said, "yeah, she did!"

"Wait, second time today!" Coulson shouted back.

"Yeah, she did," May answered while lifting up and putting her onto the bed between them.

Then, she glared and Phil and said, " Now shut up and get into bed"

In return, Phil just got into bed and said, "Yes, ma'am"

"Good night, baby girl," May said

Then she turned off the lights and went to sleep thinking how lucky she is to have this family.

**A.N. I'll post the next chapter next Monday. And one more thing, do you guys want the chapters longer or is this ok? Pls review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. So hey guys, here's the third chapter. I will try to post one to two chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**A.N.2 One more thing I wrote another agent of shield and avengers fanfic about Skye is the secret daughter of Clint and Natasha, go check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the Marvel TV shows or movies.**

Skylar was an early riser like her mother, much to Coulson's dismay, so every time when May was called into work early or is on a mission (let's just pretend that May didn't transfer to administration), Coulson had to wake up at an ungodly hour to take care of Skye.

Today wasn't any different so when May woke up, Skylar was already up, standing and happily babbling in her crib as usual.

"Momma!" Skye shouted as soon as she saw her mother wake up.

May beamed at her daughter, "Happy birthday, baby girl!"

Her daughter just giggled in return.

May got out of bed and lifted Skye out of her crib and back on to their bed. Skye already knows how to stand, so May wouldn't be surprised if she would start walking sooner or later. She gently set Skye on top of Coulson, letting her wake him up while she went and prepared her bottle.

"Morning baby girl," Coulson said as he woke up, "How'd you sleep last night?" and Skye just giggled in return.

"Clint, Maria, and Natasha are arriving in an hour, then said something about coming here early to avoid Fury before he finds them and assign them to train the new recruits," May said walking into the room, "And Fury said he is going to come by for an hour in the afternoon cause Pierce called an emergency meeting," May added.

"Momma" Skye shouted, "Miky pease"

Skye started talking about six months ago. Although she knows a lot of words already, she still can't pronounce some words properly.

In return, May just put Skye on the lap and let Skye slowly drink the milk

Around an hour later, Clint, Natasha and Maria arrived at the door. May didn't even need them to ring the doorbell to know that they're there because they were arguing so loud, something about who's fault was it that caused Fury on a warpath.

"So what did you guys do exactly?" May asked while opening the door, surprising all three of them.

"Um nothing," Natasha answered being the first one to recover from the surprise.

But one glare from the "Calvary" was enough for Maria to open, "We uh-, we may be kind of covered his office with itching powder and um-"

"And what?" May continued.

"We also rained him with nerf bullets." Clint finished for Maria.

"WE?" Natasha argued back, "it was your idea to shoot nerf bullet and got all of us into this fuc-"

"Language," Coulson cut her off and pointed at Skye in the living room, "and come in, Skye has been asking to see you."

As soon as Skye saw the five of them walk into the room, she turned her attention from the TV to Maria and shouted, "Maia!"

Maria just kneeled down and hugged Skye and said, "Happy birthday, Skye."

However, to everyone's surprise, except for May and Coulson of course, Skye turned her attention to Natasha and shouted, "Nat!"

To say Natasha was surprised was the least, Skye has never said her name before.

Natasha beamed at Skye and picked her up. She looked back at May and Coulson and asked, "Since when?"

"Since last week. We tried to teach her to say Clint, but she still hasn't been able to say it." Coulson answered.

Clint just pouted and said, "Not fair!"

Natasha still holding Skye with one hand just walked past Clint and smacked him across the head and said, "Cheer up, maybe you will be lucky next time."

* * *

It was around four-thirty in the afternoon, Maria was playing with Skye while Clint and Natasha were on the couch watching TV.

"So Skye, I'm your favorite right?" Maria whispered to Skye.

Hearing that Clint immediately stood up and said, "I'm her favorite," then she turned to look at Skye, "right Skye?"

"Oh, hell no," Maria glared back at Clint, "No way she is going to like you more than me!"

Poor Skye just said there confused why her name was said so many times.

Turning their arguing into background noise, Natasha just picked Skye up and carried her out of the living room quietly.

When she walked into the kitchen, she saw that Fury had already arrived, not that she didn't already know.

However, before she can say anything the sound off Fury cut her off, and everyone in the room quieted down.

"Hey, when did-" Clint stopped talking as soon as he saw the seriousness in Fury's face.

A minute later, when Fury got off the phone, Maria started to speak, "What was that about?"

Instead of relaxing, he turned into 'director mode' and ordered, "Pierce called a meeting with all of us, we need to go to the triske-"

Fury was cut off by Coulson, "But what about Skye, it's not like we can just leave her here."

"Well, bring her then," he said while pushing everyone out the door, "but make sure no one sees her, I don't trust any of the other agents."

"But what about Pierce," May countered.

"I'll deal with him." Fury said.

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later, after they all got out of the SUV, Fury immediately said, "Give Skye to me, I'll use the private elevator in the back to bring her to Pierce's office."

Natasha didn't say anything and just handed Skye to her god-father.

"I think that is just his way of saying that he wants to spend some time with Skye," Clint whispered to Natasha as soon as Fury was ear range.

Natasha in return just smirked and walked away and said, "You coming or what?"

As soon as they all got into the meeting room, Pierce asked, "Fury, why on earth did you and your agents bring a baby into this meeting?"

"And last time I checked, none of you are married and had a baby," Pierce continued, "and why didn't you leave her with one of the agents downstairs?"

"With all due respect, we can't just leave her with one of the agents." Fury calmly stated, "Besides, how much can a one-year-old understand?"

"Fine," Pierce glared at Fury, "but you and I are having a long conversation about this."

In return, Fury just nodded and put Skye on the sofa in the corner of the office and gave Skye to watch something on his tablet.

However, halfway into the meeting, everything became a mess.

"So basically we need to update the secu-" Pierce was cut off by the alarms blaring loudly.

Before anyone can do or say anything, Coulson just asked, "Guys, where's Skye?"

Everybody immediately snapped their heads to the sofa and found out Skye is not where she is supposed to be.

"She couldn't have can far right?" Clint immediately said, still in shock.

"Of course she couldn't, she still doesn't even walk, you dumbass!" Maria immediately said back.

Pierce being the first one to recover from the shock said, "The source of the alarm is two floors below, there is already a tac team heading there," he continued," I'll send a few agents to search for your baby, now can we get back into the meeting?"

"No," Natasha calmly stated.

"I don't trust any of the other agents down there," Fury finished for her.

"Of course not, you are not going to waste our time to go and search for some baby?" Pierce immediately said.

"She is not just some baby, she is-" Fury immediately stopped.

"She is what?" Pierce said back, "Why don't you tell me?"

"Sir, with all due respect, it's classified," Maria said before Fury can say anything.

* * *

In the meantime, May and Coulson slipped out of Pierce's office and went two floors down while the others were arguing.

May raised up her hand and stopped Coulson from walking.

"I think I heard something in here," May said quietly to Coulson while pointing to the door in front of them.

They counted to three and May kicked the door open and pointed the gun inside.

However, the person that was on the other end of their gun was not who they expected.

"Dada," Skye was sitting in the middle of the room messing with one of the agent's tablets, but her attention was switched to her parents as soon as they barged into the room.

What surprised them the most was that Skye stood up and walked towards her parents.

Coulson and May immediately dropped their guns and welcomed Skye into their arms.

So that is how the others found a family of three, hugging each other in the middle of an infirmary.

"So, what actually happened?" Coulson asked Maria and Fury as soon as they finished interrogating the agents.

"So basically the short version is that one of the agents in the infirmary spotted Skye, freaked out, thought she was a Russian baby spy and set off the alarm," Maria answered.

"Quite the troublemaker isn't she?" Maria asked.

"Wait until she grows older," Fury stated, " You shouldn't let her spend time with Hill, Romanoff, and Barton, especially Romanoff, I don't need a mini Romanoff running around," then he turned around and walked away.

**A.N. Please review and hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter before Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. This chapter is mostly about Clint and Natasha babysitting five-year-old Skylar while Coulson and Natasha go out on a mission. A little bit of Clintasha fluff at the end.**

**A.N.2 Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. Luv you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of Shield or any of the Marvel TV shows or movies.**

Normal families usually live in a two-story house and use a car to travel around. Normal kids don't have parents that carry guns and knives everywhere they go and don't have super assassins as aunts and uncles. And most importantly, other families actually exist.

Well, by the standards of a normal family, Skylar's one is far, far away from normal.

Skye's family mostly consists of two badass parents, a sister that doesn't exist to the rest of the world, two super assassins as aunt and uncle and a grumpy pirate. And also planes ride almost every day, computers and guns.

For the past five, ever since Skye was born, at least May or Coulson was home while the other one was home.

Today will be the first time May and Coulson go on a mission together and leave Skye with Natasha and Clint.

"Say bye to mommy and daddy," Natasha said to Skye.

The three of them were at the door saying bye to May and Coulson.

"Buh Bye, I love you," Skye said to May and Coulson while hugging them in her sweet little voice.

"Bye honey," Coulson said to Skye and gave her a kiss on the head, "Mommy and Daddy love you too."

May then glared at Natasha and Clint, "No doing it on the kitchen counter, the couch or in our bedroom, clear?"

Clint and Natasha just nodded.

"Stay out of trouble and most importantly do not drive Lola," Coulson added.

"Yes, we know," Clint said.

"We'll be fine, ok? Now go! Bye!" Natasha said quickly and pushed them out the door.

* * *

On the first three days, Clint, Natasha, and Skye have managed to eat almost everything in the house and all the junk food Clint and Natasha secretly smuggled into the house without Coulson or May knowing. There is not much left to eat at the house.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon on the fourth day, the two young adults and Skylar were sitting on the couch lazily eating the last pack of Doritos watching the TV.

"I miss mommy and daddy," Skye suddenly said.

"Hey, why don't we go out and do something," Clint said to Natasha.

"We could go to the mall if you want," Natasha said.

"Are we goin' to eat pizza?" Skye asked.

"Yes, now go get changed," Clint said to Skye.

* * *

Around five minutes later, Skye came back down fully dressed in a cute pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt and a white cardigan.

Look at herself one more time, from the mirror next to the door and see that her hair is still untied.

Skye then turned to look at Natasha, "Auntie Nat, can you help tie up my hair, please?"

"How are we going to get to the mall?" she asked Clint while Natasha is tying up her hair.

"Skye, can you keep a secret?" Natasha kneeled down to Skye's level and asked her after tying Skye's hair.

"Yes, I told you already, I am a big girl." Skye looked at Natasha dead in the eyes.

"We are going to take Lola," Clint said.

"But you need to promise us not to tell your mom and dad, ok?" Natasha continued.

"I promise," Skye said.

"Shotgun for eternity!" Skye shouted and jumped into the shotgun seat as soon as they got to the car.

"You can't say that!" Clint immediately said back.

"I can say what I want to say," Skye said and stuck her tongue out to Clint.

Clint just sigh and said, "Whatever!"

* * *

"Can we go to the ice cream shop, please?" Skye asked Natasha and Clint as soon as they went into the mall.

Natasha carried Skye up onto her hip and they started to make their way up the escalator to the food court and walked to the ice cream shop.

"I like your hair," Skye said to Natasha while playing with her hair, "they're pretty."

"Thank you, Skye," Natasha said to Skye.

When, the three of them got to the ice-cream shop and after five minutes of discussing on what flavors they want, Clint got two scoops of coffee-flavored ice-cream for himself, three scoops of triple chocolate chip ice-cream for Skye and a scoop of vanilla and caramel ice-cream for Natasha, as Natasha says just in case Skye cannot finish her ice-cream.

She was proved to be right when Skye finished two scoops of her own ice-cream and stuffed the last one to Natasha.

They were about to leave when a guy around Natasha's age approached the three of them.

"Is this seat taken?"

"What if I said yes?" Natasha replied.

He just grinned and sat down, "You're the sassy type, I like it, I'm Chase"

"Don't care," Natasha said looking back at her phone.

Natasha didn't listen to what Chase said next. She looked at Clint whose face was boiling with anger. This guy really doesn't know how to take a no for an answer, Natasha thought to herself.

"Come on, honey, I'll buy you something to drink," Chase said to Natasha while tracing his hands from her knee to the thigh, "I'll even pay for your brother and little sister."

She took his hand and twisted it and in the meantime, Clint also stood up and punched him in the face. His nose was broken and there was blood dripping down his face from the punched and Natasha was 99.9% sure that his hand was also broken.

Clint immediately picked Skye up and tried to leave, but when he turned around, he came face to face with two officers.

He looked at Natasha and Skye set down on the floor.

"You three," one of the officers said, pointing at Natasha and Clint, "bring the kid and come with me."

* * *

Around five minutes of walking later, the six of them arrived at a police outpost nearby.

Chase was sitting in a separate room being treated by a paramedic while Natasha and Clint were cuffed to a table in an interrogation room with Skye sitting quietly outside.

"Excuse me, mister officer," Skye said to the officer that just came out of the interrogation room.

"What's going to happen to auntie Nat and uncle Clint?" she asked in a sweet little voice.

"I don't know yet, but I think they are going to be alright, sweetheart." the officer answered her in a soft voice.

"Can I see them, please," Skye pouted her face and looked like she was ready to break down right on the spot.

"Of course, no problem," He said while opening the door for her, "you are such a sweet little girl."

"Thank you, mister," she smiled at the officer sweetly and hugged him.

Clint and Natasha were inside the room whispering about how they were going to grab Skye and escape, but they immediately stopped when they saw the officer open the door and Skye hugged.

"Hey honey," Natasha said to Skye as soon as she walked in and closed the door, "what happened?"

Skye just smiled widely and took out her hands from behind her back and show them the key in her hand.

"How did you get it?" Clint asked surprised.

"I'm a sweet little girl," she said and handed the keys to Natasha.

As soon as they got out of the handcuffs, Clint picked Skye up and they three got to the car and drove back home.

* * *

That night around 11 o'clock, Skye was asleep and Clint and Natasha were laying on the bed in the guest room.

"Why didn't you stop him today at the mall?" Clint asked Natasha.

"Relax, I was just teasing you," Natasha said looking at Clint, "I promise not to do it again ok?"

"Now I'm going to go take a shower," Natasha said while getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she poked her head out and asked Clint, "You coming?"

Clint immediately jumped up and rushed into the shower to join her.

"Coulson didn't say we can't have sex in the toilet, right?"

"Yeah, now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Coulson and May came at nine the next morning, Clint and Natasha were already on the couch watching the TV while Skye is still sleeping upstairs in her room.

"I thought you guys aren't coming back until tomorrow," Natasha said while making her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, we finished the mission early," Coulson replied.

At around ten-thirty, Skye was woken up by the smell of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Auntie Nat?" Skye said groggily while walking down the stairs.

"Guess who came home."

At that Skye immediately looked up and saw her parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Skye shouted and ran to her parents.

"Hey Honey, did you have fun?" May asked Skye while picking her up.

Knowing what Skye will most likely say next, Natasha finished her coffee immediately and shouted, "Clint, we have to go," then she looked back at Coulson and May and said, "we have to go to the triskelion."

Clint holding their bags rushed downstairs to the door and said, "Yeah what she said,"

"Mommy, we had lots of fun, we drove Lola to the mall, ate ice-cream, and auntie Nat and uncle Clint made someone bleed." Skye said while smiling sweetly, "I also stole something from the police to break auntie Nat and uncle Clint out of jail, and we drove Lola back home."

However, before May and Coulson could say or do anything, Natasha and Clint had already rushed out of the house and drove away.

Coulson just sighed and said to May, "I am never letting those two babysitting Skye ever again."

**Please review!**


End file.
